Wildest dream
by Julietinlove19
Summary: Yo también sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo mientras ella no soltara mi mano. Oneshot.


**Hola queridos míos, tal como lo prometí, aquí está el segundo oneshot, esta vez dedicado a y la canción que ella escogió fue Wildest Dream de Taylor Swift. Espero que sea de su completo agrado y agradeceré si dejan algún review en respuesta. No sé si pudieron leer el otro oneshot titulado "Fix you", pasen por ahí también.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte para todos.**

 **J.**

 **Wildest Dream**

 _-¡Te dije que debías hacer más ejercicio, vamos!_

 _-¿Más ejercicio? Si tan solo consiguieras quitarme las manos de encima por una hora probablemente tendría tiempo para hacer ejercicio._

 _-Pero cariño, pronto tendremos un montón de sexo y eso se considerará ejercicio cardiovascular-sonreí como el lobo que se comerá a la caperucita._

 _Salazar, yo lo tenía muy mal si ahora hacía referencias a libros infantiles muggles._

 _-¡Draco!-la piel desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta su frente enrojecieron._

 _-¿Qué?-sonreí astutamente y me acerqué a su oreja-anoche definitivamente no estabas quejándote, ni en la madrugada ni en el desayuno._

 _-¡Basta!-golpeó mi hombro. Había encontrado precioso que ella consiguiera alarmarse y sentirse avergonzada a pesar de que era una verdadera leona en la cama._

 _-Realmente debemos apurarnos-pedí-dije que estaría ahí antes de la puesta de sol y los Malfoy no llegamos tarde._

 _Ella solo sonrió y me dejó tomar su mano, alentando a que llegáramos más rápido._

 _Ella se detuvo cuando entramos._

 _Pansy, la única persona que sabía de lo nuestro, había realmente hecho un excelente trabajo arreglando el lugar. Ella, el cura y un joven a quién no reconocí pero que seguramente Pansy había pagado para que nos sirviera de testigo nos esperaban en el frente._

 _Hermione no dio un paso más._

 _-¿Has decidido que no quieres hacerlo de esta manera? Ya sabes, podríamos conseguir hablarlo con todos y evitar un puñado de avadas, pero lo haríamos de todas formas-alenté en tono bajo, no se me escapó que aunque el lugar estuviera impresionante, se sentía solitario._

 _-No es eso-negó con la cabeza rápidamente y yo pude respirar de nuevo-solo que los tiempos han cambiado y realmente no necesitas ponerme un anillo en la mano solo porque fuimos irresponsables y pusiste un bebé en mi vientre._

 _La observé realmente por un instante. Ella estaba justo a mi lado, en un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, aunque no usaba una gota de maquillaje, mi compañía siempre conseguía que luciera unos labios rojos e inflamados por la pasión de nuestros besos y las mejillas rosadas por mi picardía. Ella nunca lucía menos que perfecta._

 _¿Creía que quería casarme con ella solo porque estaba embarazada? Probablemente era lo más ridículo que alguna vez me hubiera dicho. ¿Cómo me llamaría a mí mismo hombre si no desposaba a la mujer más inteligente, maravillosa y sensual que había conocido en mi vida?_

 _-Por supuesto que no se trata de tu embarazo-la acerqué a mí y rocé mis dedos en su vientre todavía plano-pero debes admitir que es una excusa excelente._

 _Sus ojos me taladraron, ella debía avecinar un matrimonio lleno de bromas de mi parte._

 _-Quiero que seas mi esposa porque no me imagino una vida donde no pueda llamarte mía-confesé._

 _-Pero ya soy tuya-me sonrió._

 _-Muy cierto también-le sonreí de vuelta-pero todavía quiero poner un anillo en tu dedo._

 _-Hagámoslo._

 _Treinta minutos después, con una Pansy llorosa y una Hermione cuyos ojos brillaban al borde de las lágrimas, salimos de la capilla como marido y mujer._

 _Oí a Pansy agradecerle al desconocido, bueno, nuestro testigo y luego nos sacó una foto. Yo no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me había tomado una foto, pero en esta definitivamente lucía más feliz de lo que había estado nunca en mi vida._

 _-Mi regalo de bodas-extendió Pansy una tarjeta de hotel-está a mi nombre y ese bonito carro de allá los llevará directamente al lugar, he hecho firmar acuerdos de confidencialidad en todo el lugar, así que estarán seguros._

 _Que tu mejor amiga fuera abogada tenía un montón de beneficios._

 _-Gracias-Hermione la ciñó en sus brazos con fuerza y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Pansy gustosa del abrazo._

 _-Ahora somos algo así como hermanas, ¿no?-le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a mi ahora esposa._

 _-Bueno, yo tengo un matrimonio que consumar-las interrumpí._

 _-¡Draco!-las dos me dieron un golpe leve horrorizadas por mi falta de delicadeza._

 _Diez minutos después estábamos sentados en la parte trasera del carro que Pansy había conseguido para nosotros. Mi esposa descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo nunca me sentí tan en paz antes._

 _-¿Eres feliz?-pregunté._

 _-Lo soy-tomó mi mano y se acomodó mejor en mi regazo._

 _Yo era el tipo más afortunado, sin duda._

 _No nos tomó mucho más llegar al hotel, el estar solos desencadenó una guerra de apasionados besos._

 _-Lo sé, ya sé que soy alto y tremendamente atractivo, pero podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma-declaré. Por supuesto que era una mentira, yo no podía quitarle las manos de encima._

 _-Eres un idiota-dijo todavía quitándome la camisa._

 _-Pero soy tu idiota-la ayudé con mi pantalón._

 _Cuando el vestido finalmente cayó mi boca se secó del deseo. Mi esposa vestía lencería blanca que acentuaba su figura en una mezcla de sensualidad e inocencia._

 _-Regalo de bodas de Pansy-anunció mientras la tumbaba en la cama._

 _-Hay que buscarle el mejor regalo de navidad del mundo-anuncié dejando un camino de besos en su cuello._

 _-Te lo recordaré-confirmó._

 _Dos orgasmos más tarde, nos encontrábamos todavía en cama, conversando un poco antes de round tres._

 _-¿Cómo llegaron esas ahí?-pregunté viendo las bragas blancas en el otro lado de la habitación._

 _-Creo que las lanzaste después de casi arrancarlas de mi piel-explicó._

 _Muy seguramente que eso fuera cierto. Habíamos estado tan desesperados que nuestras ropas estaban dispersas en toda la habitación._

 _Miré el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular y me sentí orgulloso, pero que el cielo nos ayudara, nuestro romance, la boda y nuestro hijo en camino había sido la parte fácil. Buscar la aceptación del jodido mundo mágico era el acto complicado. A mí la opinión del mundo honestamente no me importaba, había sido criado de tal manera que mientras yo deseara algo, lo tomaría y la opinión del público no importaría un comino; pero ella me preocupada. Hermione Jean Ganger, mi esposa, es la mujer más entregada y cariñosa que he conocido y no es que ella buscara la aprobación del mundo, pero definitivamente su difícil aceptación es algo que tarde o temprano la lastimaría._

 _-Vámonos de aquí-me sorprendí a mí mismo diciendo-huyamos._

 _Mi ahora esposa me miró fijamente, probablemente preguntándose si esta era otra de mis bromas o si estaba siendo serio al respecto._

 _-Alejémonos de todo esto Hermione-tomé su mejilla-vámonos a un sitio donde nadie nos conozca, donde nadie jamás tenga que juzgarnos por nuestras decisiones._

 _Podíamos marcharnos. Estaba seguro que mi madre se resentiría conmigo hasta su muerte y probablemente sus amigos harían lo mismo con ella, pero era un pequeño precio que podíamos pagar por permitirnos ser felices. Nadie más sabía de lo nuestro, todavía no al menos. Nuestro tórrido romance comenzó semanas después de que la guerra terminara y habíamos puesto un esfuerzo extra para ocultarlo porque no queríamos a la prensa encima hastiándonos ni a nuestros conocidos diciendo que habíamos cometido un error. ¿Quién lo diría, el tipo malo y la chica inteligente? Bueno, había un montón de libros contando historias así._

 _De verdad debía parar a Hermione convenciéndome de leer toda esa mierda romántica de libros muggles._

 _Bueno, se trataba de ella, sin duda conseguiría que yo leyera mucho más. No que me molestara realmente._

 _-Vámonos entonces-mordió su labio viéndome con ojos brillantes._

 _Mis cejas se alzaron en sorpresa. Algo es que yo supiera que teníamos más oportunidades de estar tranquilos si nos íbamos muy lejos, pero que ella lo aceptara a pesar de que eso significaba perder familia, amigos y trabajo no era algo que pensé que pasaría._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?-tenía que asegurarme._

 _-¿Tú hablas en serio?-me miró solemnemente._

 _-Por supuesto que lo digo en serio-afirmé-pero quiero que estés segura que probablemente no volverás a ver a tu familia ni al pobretón de Weasley o al tonto de Potter por un gran tiempo. Y ya sabes, está esa gran posición en el ministerio que te tomó casi dos años conseguir._

 _-Cuando empezamos sabía que pondrías de cabeza mi mundo-sonrió acariciando su vientre-he estado preparada desde entonces para dejarlo todo mientras no soltaras mi mano._

 _La besé. Ella tenía razón, yo también sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo mientras ella no soltara mi mano._

Un golpe agudo llenó mis sentidos de dolor.

-Señor Malfoy-un enojado Snape me sacó de mis sueños-lamento que mi clase no sea lo suficiente interesante como para que no se duerma, 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.

Mis compañeros de la casa me miraron enojados, pero no me importó.

Sí, ese había sido el sueño más loco de mi vida y no era la primera vez que lo tenía, esta era la tercera.

La busqué con la mirada, estaba tres asientos adelante, entre el pobretón y el niño que vivió, este último le contaba algo que la hizo sonreír.

Por una extraña razón que no quería explicarme a mí mismo, observar a Granger sonriendo conseguía que mi corazón bombeara con fuerza y mi mano derecha hormigueara deseosa de tomar la mano de ella, aunque sea una vez.


End file.
